


PotC Advertisements

by AletheiaFelinea



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Ficart, Gen, Humor, fanartfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AletheiaFelinea/pseuds/AletheiaFelinea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No character tags doesn't mean there's no characters, and 0 words doesn't actually mean there's no words... How about a little puzzle? ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	PotC Advertisements

**Author's Note:**

> I call such things 'fanartfics'. This one I made in 2011, and first time posted on [dA](http://aletheiafelinea.deviantart.com/art/PotC-Advertisements-268815499) and [LJ](http://aletheiafelinea.livejournal.com/26170.html). You'll find full credits (including the images and fonts used) in both places. Betaed by triskellion (LJ). I'm the author of four of the five texts, and the fifth one (the third on the image, that is M&M Duo Squad) is by [Alumfelga](http://alumfelga.deviantart.com/), translated and used with her permission.


End file.
